Akitary la Saiyajin perdida
by Ailicec Fanfics O.o
Summary: Una chica que no era lo que creía ser ni que era de ese lugar, irá a su dimensión y tendrá aventuras, descubrira su pasado y vencera a un enemigo. In-Progress.
1. Chapter 0

**Nota de autora:** Hola esto será breve, nomás es un tipo de biografía de Akitary, pueden omitirlo, cambia tantito la historia, creo. En simples palabras es el capitulo 0.

(Esto solo lo pondré aquí)

**Disclaimer: **DBZ no me pertenece tampoco AT ni por que se lo pidiese a Shenlong.

* * *

Era el 23 de mayo de 1992 en Estados Unidos, se haya una pequeña niña que tenía cerca de 9 meses de vida. Tenía ojos marrones, cabello castaño y algo rizado. Había algo extraño en ella, algo que no era común en los humanos, ella tenía una cola de mono cerca de la cintura. La cubría una manta de color rojo medio rosado y decía: Akitary.

La policía la llevo a un centro de adopciones. El 9 junio del mismo año fue adoptada por una familia de clase media que se apellidaba Jhonson.

A ella la cuidaban muy bien, su padres se llamaban Carl y Emily tenía dos hermanas Ciara de 7 años y Renesmee de 13 años, y un hermano Thomas de 3 años. Tenía dos tías y dos tíos Lara, Bono, Edgar y Samara.

Cuando empezó el colegio la burlaban por tener la llamativa cola, que supuestamente decían que la hacía diferente. En 1999 la llevaron al hospital para que le hagan estudios para que se diga por que tenía esa cola, no llegaron a ninguna conclusión. Pero en 2002 descubrieron que era una mutación fisiológica y que no pertenecía a esa dimensión.

Y a ella le gustaba mucho Dragon Ball Z, siempre creyó que sería asombroso vivir allí, lo que ella no sabía que ese sueño se iba a cumplir en unos años.

Los padres se lo escondieron hasta que cumplió 14 años y se lo revelaron que pertenecía a un anime y debía viajar a Japón para encontrarse con el creador y que la lleven a su dimensión.

El 26 de diciembre, después de navidad, se tenía que ir a Japón pero primero debía despedirse literalmente para siempre de su familia. Creen que no la volverán a ver pero ella prometió volver a visitarlos algún Día. Y como se a dicho fue a Japón y a donde vivía Akira Toriyama

Estuvo toda la tarde con él, tomaron la merienda y hasta le pidió su autógrafo. Después de unas horas Akitary se despidió de él, fue a la universidad de ciencia y allí la esperaban con la maquina* que la llevaría a su verdadera casa, tampoco sabía que allá iba a descubrir su pasado quien era su madre y quien era su padre. Y como se esperaba prendieron la maquina y la llevaron a su mundo.

Akitary descubrirá su pasado, tendrá unas cuantas aventuras y se enfrentará a un enemigo.

Esto comienza ahora…

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Bueno aquí esta la cosa que explica mas o menos como era ella y quien era la familia que la adopto. Akitary es un persona que yo cree, antes le quería poner Annelia pero no sonaba muy saiyajin así que acá tengo uno xd ojala este bien su nombre :s. Quizás mañana suba el primer episodio :s no sé. Igual ya sabré cuando subirlo, adiós.

Maquina*: es como la de phineas y ferb en la 2da dimensión.


	2. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:** Hola, he aquí el capítulo numero 1, no tengo nada escrito solo la bio de akitary y esto así que me pondré las pilas y escribiré algunos capítulos para ustedes :D. Si tardo en actualizar es que me estoy mudando y pues se complica la cosa jeje.

Sin más aquí se los dejo...

Es un día soleado, pájaros cantando, una brisa suave que hace mover despacio las hojas de los árboles. En pocas palabras un día perfecto para los Son, Milk y Goten almorzaban en la casa que antes Gohan, y Goku vivían. Gohan esta en una casa cerca de allí, donde vive con su esposa Videl y con su hija Pan. Gohan trabajaba y le llevaba 2 veces a la semana le llevaba provisiones que duraban 3 días cada una el ultimo día que no hay nada manda a Goten a casar un gran pescado para cocinarlo y así comen el día que no puede llevarle provisiones Gohan.

Todo era paz y tampoco nada nuevo pasaba desde que Goku se había ido hasta que… a unos kilómetros de ahí una chica aparece desmayada. Cuando se despierta reconoce donde esta y lo que paso antes de venir aquí, así que fue yendo en camino de la casa de los Son, ya que conocía el camino. Pero antes de ir oculto como pudo su cola. Cuando llego toco la puerta de la casa, abrió Milk. –Hola, ¿quien es usted?- pregunto la Son con desconfianza.

-Soy… bueno si me deja entrar, contare todo y ojala lo entiendan ustedes. ¿Milk verdad? – dijo y pregunto la chica.

-Sí, está bien, pase…- respondió la pelinegra.

Ella paso y se sentó en una de las sillas, Goten bajo las escaleras y…-¿Quién es ella mamá?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin.

-No sé, dijo de que si la dejaba entrar diría, así que… chica misteriosa dime quien eres- argumentó Milk.

-Me gustaría que llamase a Roshi, Krillin, Vegeta, Pan, Gohan, Videl bueno todos los guerreros Z, y a Bra y Bulma Brief por favor.-monologó "la chica misteriosa" como decía Chi-Chi.

-¿Cómo los conoce? Y si con tal que diga quien es usted, si.- dijo la Son.

-Eso no importa, sí, se los diré en cuanto estén reunidos todos.-respondió.

Entonces Milk sujeto el teléfono y llamo a todos en 1hs habían llegado todos, así que procedió a relatar su historia.

-Bueno genial que se hayan juntado, bueno ahora les contare que… Me llamo Akitary, tengo 14 años, soy de otra dimensión, no del futuro. Al parecer yo pertenezco aquí. En mi dimensión ustedes son solo personajes de un anime muy conocido en el mundo, yo he visto el anime completo soy fan de él pero mis padres me revelaron que no pertenecía allí era de aquí y como he visto el anime se que soy saiyajin porque…-estaba relatando hasta que Vegeta la interrumpió.

-¿Cómo crees que eres una saiyajin mocosa?, dame alguna prueba.- dijo el saiyajin un tono orgulloso.

-Ah pues así.- respondió mientras que desenrollaba su cola de la cintura que estaba escondida ya que traía una remera larga.

Todos quedaron asombrados incluso Vegeta solo que no lo demostró.

-Vaya, vaya… Ahora me recuerdas a una clase baja de Vegetasei que creo que por última vez purgo un planeta llamado Nutz 53, eres igual a ella. ¿Cómo te llamas mocosa? – argumentó el príncipe.

-Akitary.-respondió la pelimarrón.

-Si, ya confirme mis sospechas eres su hija, ella se llamaba Kitary. Lo único que no se que sucedió es como te fuiste de aquí a allí a tu mundo…-afirmó vegeta.

-Esa es buena pregunta.- se metió Bulma. –Mañana te llevaré a mi laboratorio para revisar tu ADN y así sabré al menos un %40 de tu vida.

**Nota de autora:** Si muy corto ¿no? es que quiero que sea largo el fic pero a partir del capitulo 5 los haré mas largos lo juro. Nos vemos, adiósito.


End file.
